


where the roses bloom

by blackkat



Series: Harlequin Wars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Flirting, Harlequin, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “I thought it was a spam message,” Aayla says, maybe a little hysterically.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Aayla Secura
Series: Harlequin Wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862806
Comments: 11
Kudos: 271





	where the roses bloom

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Trashy romcom plots coming right up! Person A keeps getting these sketchy emails saying that they're engaged to the ruler of a foreign country. Obviously, these are just spam, right? Wrong!

“ _I thought it was a spam message_ ,” Aayla says, maybe a little hysterically.

Tholme eyes her, and the amusement in his face isn't even remotely welcome right now. “A spam message? From the queen of _Naboo_?”

“It made more sense than me _actually_ being engaged to the queen,” Aayla says, and does not slump and bury her face in her hands, but only because Quinlan did her makeup and Tholme dragged out a pair of ancient ceremonial Jedi robes and helped her put them on, and she doesn’t want to ruin all of their hard work. She’d been planning to attend the ceremony in her regular robes. They're fine for normal diplomatic meetings, after all.

Quinlan had taken one look at her and dragged her back into their quarters without pause. At the time, Aayla had been about to murder him for it, but—well. Standing in the middle of the Theed Royal Palace, she’s maybe a little more grateful than she was previously.

With a snort, Quinlan nudges her ankle, careful not to scuff her polished boots. “Chin up, Aayla,” he says, and that lazy grin makes her want to put a snake in his bed. Or maybe one of Obi-Wan’s towels, fresh from his shower. Anakin would help her. Aayla is sure of it. And Quinlan would be too red to look anyone in the face for a _week_ afterwards, which could only be a plus.

“My chin _is_ up,” Aayla tells him. “But this is an _engagement party_ , Quinlan.”

“Drat,” Quinlan says. “I should have gotten you a present.”

Aayla kicks him in the shin, and of course that’s the moment when the wide doors open and a woman in a sunset-colored gown sweeps through, escorted by a phalanx of handmaidens. She’s Human, and she’s beautiful, with dark hair swept up in an intricate crown of braids and a smile that’s warm and welcoming. But—

Aayla stares at her as she approaches, then lets her eyes slip sideways, to one of the hooded and robed handmaidens. She has her hands tucked into her sleeves, but unlike the others with their bowed heads, she’s watching Aayla. When Aayla's eyes meet hers, she grins, a quick-bright flicker of humor that turns her face into something _breathtaking_ , and Aayla finds she can't quite breathe.

“Jedi Knight Aayla Secura,” the woman posing as the queen says, and comes to a halt in front of them. She inclines her head to Aayla, then to Quinlan and Tholme, and says, “Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, Jedi Master Tholme. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Aayla bows, perfectly courtly; Tholme trained her in diplomacy, after all. She knows how this goes. “Queen Amidala, it’s an honor to be in your presence.”

As she straightens, she looks at the real queen again, holds her gaze, and the queen ducks her head to hide her smile.

The body double’s eyes flicker from Aayla to the queen, and she smiles. Tips her head, and the rest of the handmaidens move as one, fanning out to close and bar the doors of the hall. As the last one is sealed shut, the double steps aside, and the queen straightens, lifts her chain, and throws her hood back.

“Forgive me the deception,” she says, and moves forward to take the double’s place, and—she isn't wearing the elaborate dress, the complicated headpiece, the royal trappings, but there's something in the way she holds herself that’s more a queen than any double, no matter how carefully trained, could hope to be. “I am Padmé Amidala, and it is just as much an honor to meet you, Knight Secura.” She smiles, warm as sunlight, and offers her hands. “I've been looking forward to this.”

Aayla hasn’t. She’s been panicking quietly since the queen’s solicitors found her in the Temple and convinced her that no, really, she was actually engaged due to her uncle’s meddling and contracts she couldn’t actually escape with the government of Naboo. But—

Maybe now is a very good time to _stop_ panicking and consider the positives in this situation. Like Padmé. She is…potentially a very great positive.

Reaching out, she slides her hands over Padmé’s, lets Padmé grip her fingers tightly. Smiles back, and says, “It’s Aayla, please, Your Majesty.”

“Padmé,” she returns, and steps closer. Aayla very deliberately doesn’t move away, just thinks of what she knows of the queen. In her last term, beloved, brave. She was the one to save Naboo when the planet was in crisis. There's even talk of her being elected to the Senate when she finishes her term as queen.

“Padmé,” Aayla echoes, and leans in. Lifts one of Padmé’s hands to her lips, and presses a light, careful kiss to her knuckles. “Forgive me for taking so long to answer your letters.”

“You're here now, and that’s all that matters.” Padmé squeezes her fingers, and says, “If I'm in the company of a renowned Jedi Knight, my handmaidens should allow me to walk in the gardens unattended. If you would like to accompany me, Aayla.”

“I would love to,” Aayla says, and grins at her. “My Master and Grandmaster can attest to my skills.”

Quinlan opens his mouth, and Tholme deliberately and firmly slaps his hand over it without so much as looking at him. “Enjoy yourselves,” he says gravely, and when Aayla blows him a kiss, he smiles and steps back, pulling Quinlan with him. One of the handmaidens opens a side door, then steps back, and Aayla takes a breath and offers Padmé her arm.

This might actually go better than she expected.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] where the roses bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727350) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress)




End file.
